In some implementations of a fluid ejector, a substrate, such as a silicon substrate, includes a fluid pumping chamber, a descender, and a nozzle formed therein. Fluid droplets can be ejected from the nozzle onto a receiver, such as in a printing operation. The nozzle is fluidly connected to the descender, which is fluidly connected to the fluid pumping chamber. The fluid pumping chamber can be actuated by a transducer, such as a thermal or piezoelectric actuator, and when actuated, the fluid pumping chamber can cause ejection of a fluid droplet through the nozzle. The receiver can be moved relative to the fluid ejection device. The ejection of a fluid droplet from a nozzle can be timed with the movement of the receiver to place a fluid droplet at a desired location on the receiver.
Multiple fluid ejectors can be placed along a holder, such as a bar, which can allow for page-wide printing. It is desirable for each fluid ejector to be aligned with other fluid ejectors along the bar in order to provide uniform deposition of fluid droplets on the receiver.